


Blue Tongue

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Raspberry Jolly Ranchers, Candy, First Kiss, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a Tease, Tumblr Prompt, jolly ranchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Hey! I was gonna eat that!”</p><p>Sam has Jolly Ranchers and Gabriel is a sneaky thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Tongue

It’s not very often that Sam allows himself to indulge in eating just candy for a snack, but when his favorite candy was Jolly Ranchers and they went on sale at the local convenience store, who was he to resist?

He had emptied the bag onto the table in the library and settled in with a lore book. Before long, Sam had a small pile of wrappers next to his text, each of them previously containing a blue raspberry sweet. Sam smacked his lips, allowing the candy to melt languidly on his tongue before reaching for the last blue raspberry.

Unfortunately, he was too slow, and he blinked when a hand suddenly shot out from the edge of his vision and swiped the tiny blue treat.

“Hey!” Sam exclaimed, his throat lightly thick and sticky from the amount of candy he had already eaten. “I was gonna eat that!”

The culprit, Gabriel, merely waggled his brows at the hunter from where he was leaning against the bookshelf, unwrapping the candy in his hands.

“You’ve had enough,” Gabriel chastised happily, holding up the Jolly Rancher with a wide, open smirk.

“Give it back,” Sam said warningly, standing up from his chair and stepping around the table.

Without another pause, Gabriel popped the candy into his mouth with a shrug. “You can’t withhold candy from a Trickster, kiddo; that’s like starving us. And blue Jolly Ranchers are the best ones!”

Sam narrowed his eyes and walked forward determinedly. Gabriel raised his brows in surrender, his jaw shifting as he sucked on the candy.

“Hey, I’ll make it up to you alr—“

That was as far as the archangel got before the hunter reached him and instantly grabbed his biceps, pushing him roughly against the sturdy bookshelf. Lightly startled by Sam’s actions, Gabriel cut off mid-sentence, frowning at the man above him, he opened his mouth to speak—

Which is when Sam dove, his mouth capturing Gabriel’s in a suctioning kiss.

Sam took Gabriel’s clear surprise to his advantage, swiping his tongue deep inside Gabriel’s mouth in search of the Jolly Rancher. In his quest for it, he couldn’t stop himself or resist from rubbing his tongue against the archangel’s, capturing the dense taste of the blueberry flavor in Gabriel’s mouth. It took everything for Sam not to lose himself in taste of _Gabriel_ mixed with sweet, blue raspberry thickness, and the hunter shivered as he shook himself out of the whirlwind threatening to take over his mind.

Soon enough, though way too soon for Sam’s liking, his tongue hit the Jolly Rancher in Gabriel’s slack mouth. Scooping it up, Sam brought the candy back into his mouth and released Gabriel’s lips with a huffed pant.

The archangel’s eyes were wide with bewilderment, his lips tinted a faint blue from Sam’s as he panted lightly from the suddenness of the situation. Sam chuckled at the sight of a truly speechless Gabriel, and decided to indulge himself in another sweet.

Bending down, he pressed a brief, close-mouth kiss to Gabriel’s lips, just enough to let the angel know that, if Gabriel so wished, this wouldn’t remain a one-time deal. He pulled away just as he felt Gabriel trying to return the kiss, smirking at the soft whimper of protest that escaped Gabriel’s throat, the Jolly Rancher clacking lightly against his teeth.

“Just an idea as to how you can make it up to me,” Sam whispered, removing one hand from Gabriel’s arm to pat Gabriel’s cheek gently.

Nothing more to say, leaving it all up to the archangel before him, Sam completely pulled away from Gabriel. Turning around, he retreated back to the table, sitting back down in front of his lore book, twirling the candy lazily in his mouth.

There was a silence, though Sam knew that Gabriel didn’t disappear; he could see the archangel still standing frozen by the bookshelf. He kept his eyes on the text before him, waiting patiently for Gabriel to wrap his head around what happen and come to a decision.

Moments later, there was a familiar snap, and Sam looked up to see that all the Jolly Ranchers on the table before him turned to blue raspberry.

Sam grinned.


End file.
